Nine
by Cathy2005
Summary: Mpreg meets Queer as Folks
1. 12 Weeks

Everyone was leaving Brians loft. It was Gus's, 5th birthday party and Brian wanted to have the party at his house. Sence he had always been at Lindsay and Melanie's home.

It was 8 p.m and everyone was gathering all their things, to leave. Justin, Melanie and Debbie were in the kitchen cleaning up all the food that was left over. Brian, Emmett, Ted, and Micheal were in the living room taking down all the decorations.

" I am glad that is over with so, me and Lindsay, can go home and have the...." Melanie walked over Lindsay and put her arm around her waist. " Have the after party".

" Ew." Justin said. " Come on and get this mess cleaned up, I wanna get otta here and go home" Debbie said packing up the food as quick as possible. Soon as all the food was in the frig and Gus presents were in the car. Everyone was gathered in the living room preparing to leave. " Hey, gus are you ready" Lindsay said as she picked up her son. " Yes, I'm ready mommy". " I think we are gonna go to" Emmett said grabbing Ted's arm to motion him out.

Justin grabbed his stomach. For some reason he had been very sick for the last past couple of weeks. But now he was more sick then ever.

" Sunshine are you okay" Debbie asked. Micheal gave Justin a wierd look. Micheal hated Justin. And he hated how much he and his mom and Brian were so close. He would do anything to get Justin out of his life forever. " I'm fine Deb" Justin said as he started to feel Dizzy. " Are you sure, cause you don't look so good" she said walking over to Justin. " Deb I am fine" he said grabbing his head trying to stop the dizzyiness. " Do you need to sit down" she annoying asked again. Justin closed his eye's for a minute than opened them to see two of everything. " I do need to sit down" he said feeling himself dropping to the floor, only to be picked up by Brian.

Brian went over to the couch and layed Justin on it as everyone surrounded it. " Justin....justin" Brian said slapping Justins face to wake him up. Justin slowly opened his eye's. " Brian" he whispered before passing out again. "Brian I call an ambulance" Emmett said running to the phone. " No....don't we don't wanna call them unless we need to" Brian said smacking Justin's face again. Micheal had more anger inside him then ever. That little twat was up to something again. He always did anything to get attention or at least that was what Micheal thought. Justin slowly woke up. " Ahhh! What happened" he said sitting up.

"You fainted Sweetie" Emmett said. Waving a newspaper over Justin. " Justin, do you need to go to the hospital" Ted said.

" No, I just think I'm really tired from the party and everything, I'll be fine" he said. Brian hugged Justin tight. " Alright, we'll all leave so you can get some sleep, okay" Debbie said Grabbing Micheal and letting everyone else out. Soon as everyone was gone. Justin stood and headed for that bathroom. " I need to get some sleep, I have to work tomorrow" he said. Brian quickly turned that option off. " Your not going to work you are gonna stay here, and get some rest" Brian argued. Justin began to protest but was stopped. " No Buts, were staying home" Justin rolled his eyes then sighed. " Fine" he said.

X X X X X X X X X

The next morning Brain had called Emmett to take care of Justin until he got home. " Justin was are you doing in their, you been like forever" Emmett said yelling into the bathroom. " I'm be out in a minute" Justin yelled back as he slowly placed the pregnancy test on the table waiting for a sign. He thought that maybe he would tell. Emmett what he was doing while he was waiting. He opened the door.

" Finally, are you alright" Emmett said looking at Justin. " Yeah, I'm okay, but Emmett, I need to tell you something" Justin said as he led Emmett over to the couch.

" What sweetie you can tell me anything" Emmett said smiling. " Good, cause I think I'm pregnant" Justin said quickly. " Yeah, Brian can be rough in bed.....or so I hearrrrdddddd" he suddered at the last part. " What".

" I think thats why I'm so tired and hungry and sick, I think I'm pregnant....I taking a test now" Justin said walking away from Emmett and walking to the bar.

" Whoa.......you know you can't drink while your pregnant" Emmett said blocking Justins way. " I don't even know If I am pregnant Em" Justin said. Emmett walked into the bathroom. And came out holding the test. " What does the blue mean" Emmett said. " I think that means negitive" Justin replied grabbing the box. " If pregnancy test results come back Green that means negitive. If pregnancy test result come back blue that means congradulations you are pregnant" Justin sighed.

" Oh my god" he said sitting down. " Justin it not so bad, having a baby can be a good thing, I thought I was pregnant a couple times he and there" Emmett said.

" Maybe your right, I tell Brian tonight" he said happily. " Good, now I am starving, how bout we go to the Diner and get some food" Emmett said. " Idea! I'll do anything to get outta here" Justin said.

X X X X X X X X X X

Soon as Justin and Emmett arrived at the Diner they were seated. " Okay, Emmett remember, don't tell Debbie that I'm pregnant until I know for sure, okay" Justin said opening his menu. " Why not, you know that your pregnant you took the test and it came out positive! Now you having a baby whether you want to believe it or not". Emmett said. " But if that's what you want I won't tell Deb" Emmett said opening his menu as well. Soon Deb came over to the table.

" Hey, Emmett and Justin, are you Alright sweetie, after what happened last night, you should be in bed" Deb said concerned. " I'm fine Deb, promise" Justin said.

" Alright....What can I get for you boys today" she said grabbing her pen and paper. Justin ordered first. " I'll have the turkey dinner and a side salad, and 2 slices of chocolate cake" Justin said closing his menu and handing it to Deb. " Geez! Justin" she said taking that down. " How bout you Emmett".

" I'll have a burger and fries, 1 slice of lemon cake.....oh and Justins pregnant...thanks deb" Emmett said handing Deb the menu. Justin head soon was in shock.

"EMMETT" he said. " Oh, my bad, I forgot" he said covering his mouth. " Your pregnant sunshine" Deb said looking concern. Justin just gave a fake smile. " I don't know yet".

" He does know, he took the test and it came out positive, he having a kid" Emmett repeated. "Oh, Justin this is great...did you tell Brian.....are you having a boy or girl....how many weeks are you........we should throw a baby shower" Deb said. Justin eye's were wide. " Deb....I don't know how many weeks I am....I going to make an appointment with the doctors tonight" Justin said.

" Oh!" Deb said sitting in the booth, and hugging Justin. " Aww, we are going to have a baby, I can't wait, I hope its a girl, boys are brats!"

X X X X X X X X X X

" So Justin, how are you feeling?" Brian asked as he came to embraced his lover. " I'm alot better, actually" Justin said recieving the embrace.

" Good, so you wanna go and fuck" Brian said. Justin gave a fake smile. " No, I don't, I need to tell you something" Justin said as he back away from Brian. " Baby's what's the matter?" Brian said. " Don't worry Brian its nothing bad" Justin said as the phone rang.

" Hello" Justin said. " What.....how'd it happen....were on our way" Justin put down the phone. " Micheal got into a car accident" Justin said as Brian quickly rushed to get his jacket. " Come on Justin".


	2. Micheal's Plan

" Micheal are you okay?" Brian asked as he walked to the side of the hospital table. " Yeah, I'm fine just a small concustion" he said. " but my car is recked".

" Don't worry about your car Mickey all that matters is that your okay" Deb said. She looked at Justin. " Justin what are you doing here, you should be home resting" Deb said when she saw Justin rub his head. " Justin....what does Justin have to do with this, I'm the one that's hurt" Micheal said as angered began to build up inside him. " But Justin's........."Deb stopped her sentence when she saw Justin signal her to stop where she was at, cause he hadn't told Brian.

" Justin's what?" Brian asked putting his hands on his hips. " I'm starting work tomorrow and she was making sure that I was okay" Justin said as he sat down when he felt his stomach rumble. " Always like Justin to always want attendion" Micheal said folding his arms. " Mickey calm down I just worried about Justin and his baby" Deb said. Then thought for a minute before putting her hand over her mouth.

" What!" Brian said. " DEBBIE" Justin yelled waiting to smack the shit out of her. " Justin, I'm sorry" she said. " It just kinda came out".

" what did she mean Justin" Brian said folding his arms and raising his eyebrow. " Well?" he repeated.

" Okay, Brian I was gonna tell you tonight, but then the hospital called. I'm sorry I should have told you when I thought I was" Justin said in a fast tone. " Thought you were what?" Brian said. " Thought I was pregnant" he said. Brian stood straight up from his folding position. Micheal gasped at the words. " What" Micheal said. " No, Damn way Justin, you lying" he said. " I am not lying Micheal, I am pregnant".

" Really" Brian said with a smile on his face. " Yeah" Justin said relieved. " This doesn't make any fucking sence, I am the one thats in the accident, and Justin's the one that gets all the damn attention, once again nothing every changes" Micheal yelled as crossed his arms. " Oh, shut the fuck up Mickey, Justin's having a baby, your fine" Debbie said.

" Alright, now let's get you already to go home Mickey" Deb said as she began to search for his clothes.

Soon as Micheal had signed the release forms, they left the hospital. Brian and Justin wanted to get some food. But Micheal wanted to hang out at babylon for a while.

" A what's in it for me" the man asked at the bar. " Look, just do this and when its all over you can have your reward". Micheal was up to something once again. But this time he was about to go to far. " Anything you want I can get for you" Micheal said nowing that was a bad idea.

" what if I want you" the man suggested. " You can't have me, something else". At least it was worth a try Micheal thought. " Fine, I want a hundred grand".

" 100, 000 dollars, Jesus christ, are you crazy". Micheal could have had a heart attack. " 100 grand or no deal" Micheal stood their for a second, this was crazy. There was no way that he was gonna ever come up with the money. " Okay.....okay, 100 grand it is" Micheal said. " But...but, you nothing getting the money until my plan is sucessful" Micheal said.

" and what is it actually you get out of this". " I get the man I love, a life and a family, and I get a little blonde twink out of my life for good" Micheal replied as he took a slip of his drink." Now tell me the plan".

" Well, first I need to get Brian hear at Babylon, without Justin, if Justin comes then my whole plan is gone up in flames, then I get Brian to come to the bar. Brian always comes to the bar a couple times a night, you are gonna be the waiter that evening, slip something in his drink.....now I don't care what it is, just as long as it keeps him out for the night. Then I take him home, and pretend like I spent the night with him and we slept together. Brian would never sleep with me willing so I have to fake it. Then I'll pretend I'm pregnant for a while, we kidnapped Justin after he's a couple months, he has the kid, I pass it off as my own, we kill Justin, end of story....got it" Micheal took a breath saying that all together hurt like hell.

" Every word" the stranger said. " Oh and my name is Ben by the way" he said before walking away. " Micheal".

"Alright Justin you are gonna lay in bed and I'm gonna take care of you" Brian said as he pushed Justin on the bed. " The fuck I am, I not gonna sit around here throughout my pregnancy and eat bon bon's Brian, I'm gonna go to work, and babylon...." before Justin could finished Brian interupted. " the fuck you are going to work".

" I am going to work whether you like or not" Justin argued. " Look Justin, I knocked you up, therefore the child inside there is mine to, so the half that is mine is staying here" Brian said. Justin laughed that was pretty funny.

" Alright, Brian....I'm gonna something to eat" Justin said. When he entered the Kitchen the phone rang. " Hello....oh hi Mickey...yeah he's here".

" BRIAN......PHONE" Justin yelled. Brian picked up the phone. " Hello....what Micheal....I don't wanna go to babylon tonight......fuck what Ted and Emmett wanna do I don't wanna go........fine...fine....yeah Justin's staying home anyways...yeah bye" Brian hung up the phone.

" I think Justin's having a boy" Emmett said. " No, no....its a girl" Ted said. This was making Micheal go crazy. He didn't wanna here about Justin. That the last thing he wanted to hear. " If, its a boy, I could teach it the gay culture......you know how to be the perfect Princess" Emmett suggested.

" Hey" Brian said sitting at the table with Micheal, Ted, and Emmett. " Hey daddy" Emmett said. " How the fuck did you find out".

" I was turn when Justin took the test remember, you told me to watch him" he said slipping his bear. Brian gave a weak smile. " Want a drink, Brian".

" Sure, get me a beer". Micheal jumped up from the table. He wanted to get this over with quickly. " So daddy, why aren't you with Justin" Ted asked. " Micheal asked me to come and Celebrate or something, you know, why the fuck am I hear, I wanna go home". Emmett jumped up. " I wanna go with you" he said.

" why". " Why...you wanna know why" Emmett stood there for a second, then answered. " I don't have to answer that just know that I coming" he said gettting up. " Yeah me too" Ted said. Micheal came back." Here you go, Brian".

" Thanks, Mickey, but I'm going home". Micheal almost fainted he was not about to let his plan fail. " Oh, come on Brian, can't you at least but Justin out of your mind for once night....please for me" Brian rolled his eye's " Fine" he took a slip of his beer.

After a night a drinks and dancing Brian wanted to go home. Emmett and Ted still wanted to go with him. But Brian was feeling very dizzy. and tired for some reason. "Brian, you okay" Micheal asked. " No, no, I'm kinda tired and I wanna to to sleep" Brian said almost fainting. " You guys go on" Micheal said grabbing Brian off the chair. " I'll take him home".

" Alright" Emmett and said made their way to the car.

Soon as Micheal took Brian to the car he was out cold. The problem was getting him into the house. Brian was pretty heavy. When he arrived there was standing Ben. Micheal got out of the car. " What are you doing here, you wanna ruined this for the both of us" he whispered. " I knew that your little body would not be able to lift him, so I thought I might help".

Micheal frowned then opened the door. " Well, hurry up" he said.

Soon as Brian was out of the car, he took him up to his apartment and laid him on the bed. Ben creeped out the floor door. He wanted to look nonsuspecious.

Micheal removed Brian clothes and laid him under the covers. Then removed his own and joined him. Laying across his chest making it look more real.

The next morning Brian woke up finding a soft body on his lap. Warm too. He slowly began to move upon Brian. " Justin..." Brian said as he kissed the man hand. soon as he saw the head of dark hair he screamed and woke Micheal. " Brian....what the fuck is wrong with you" Micheal said. Brian jumped out of the bed and notice he was naked. " Mickey, what the fuck am I doing at your house" he said. " And WHY THE FUCK AM I NAKED" he screamed.

" Brian calm down...don't you remember...you asked me to..you said you wanted to get your mind off of Justin" Micheal said. Brian looked around the room for his clothes. Were he found across the floor. Soon as he was dressed he tryed to talk to Micheal. " I can't believe this....how don't I remember" Brian asked.

" You were drunk Brian". " I ONLY HAD ONE FUCKING DRINK, MICKEY"he said. " Look I'm leaving".

Micheal watched as he walked out of the room. Then he laid back and put a large grin on his face.


	3. The Family Brunch

Brian walked into the loft and quickly took a shower. Soon as he was dried and dressed he ran into Justin. " Where have you Been" he asked. " Another, one of your overnight tricks" he teased. " You could say that" he said with a weak smile.

" Oh! okay" Justin said waiting to smack the shit out of Brian. " What are you gonna do today Justin".

" Nothing, really.....why?" Justin asked. " No reason....look I have to go....gotta be to work early...". Before Brian could finish Justin cut him off. "Brian, its noon".

" I meant I gotta go to a luncheon with some clients so I gotta go" Brian said before running out the door.

Once Micheal was dressed he ment Ben at the Diner. " So, where you sucessful" Ben asked. " Very......give it 3 days then at the family brunch, I'll make the announcement, that will surely make Justin the last thing on everyone mind and me the first" he said.

" Are you sure your not doing this just to get some attention". " No, I want to be with Brian....Justin has taken everything away from me, and I'm determind to get it all back....once that little bastard is out of the picture me and Brian are gonna be happily ever after with our baby" Micheal said as he could almost picture everything he was saying. Micheal was set on getting Justin out of the picture no matter what it took. Brian was gonna be his in the end.

" You mean Justin's baby" Ben corrected him causing Micheal to shoot and evil look in his direction. " Once the baby is born it's mine Jackass". Ben tightened his first almost to slap Micheal. But then loosen it, the last thing he wanted was to screw up everything. Expecially when he was so close to getting everything he wanted.

A couple days later, everyone was gathered at Melanie and Lindsay house for the brunch. Sitting around the table, talking, gossiping, and eating. Micheal tried his beast to make it seem like he was sick. Even though he wanted to, he ate nothing and kept rubbing his stomach, hoping maybe he would get someone's attention.

" Mickey....sweetie are you okay" Emmett asked. " Uh! Yeah....yeah, I'm fine" he said giving himself a thumbs up. Brian starred at the table at him. They hadn't spoken in the last couple of days. Although Brian slept around alot, it was kinda wierd sleeping with his best friend. Expectly sence he had tricked in the last month.

" Here.....Maybe you should have some fruit salad" Ted handing him the bowl. " No....no I'm fine" he said.

" No....I insisted you should have some.....made it myself" Ted said once more. " No...trust me I'm fine". " Your sure Mickey you...you don't look that good" Deb said as she placed her hand on her son's forhead. " Mom...I'm fine".

" Yeah....I agree Mickey you don't look so good" Justin said throwing a grape in his mouth. ' you have no idea' Micheal thought. Justin was geting what was coming to him. "ooohhhhh!" Justin said running to the bathroom. Micheal thought this was his chance. " Mickey have something to eat".

" I SAID I"M NOT FUCKING HUNGRY" Micheal yelled. " Mickey have you lost it" Deb said. " No....you guys just keep on bothering me about the eating the damn food, and I said I'm not fucking hungry" he said rubbing his stomach again.

" Sweetie are you sure your okay" Emmett asked. " Mickey come on, your just hungry" Deb tried once more. Micheal was tired of holding it in and sence Justin was standing at the door he thought that this was his chance. " I'm not hungry.....I'm not sick.....I'm pregnant" he said. The room was filled with gasps. Brian expecttly who almost fainted.

" Congradulations....Mickey" Emmett said. " Who's the father" his mother asked. Micheal pecked over at the table at Brian. Who was trying to give him a signal not to say anything...but Micheal wasn't gonna screw everything up. " Its....uh.....uh....Br" he studdered.

" on....spit it out".

" Its Brian". Then suddenly the room was filled once more with gasps. But instead of everyone starring at Micheal they were all starring at Brian. " What...why...how". Deb questioned. " It happened 3 days ago when we were at babylon. Brian got drunk and asked me to take him to my place, and when we got there it kinda happened. Emmett and Ted looked at each other. Then Emmett went to speak up.

" That's not...." he manged to get out before the back of his head meant Deb's hand. " Ouch!".

Soon as brunch was over, Micheal had decided to go home and meet up with Ben to give him their status when he was interupted by someone.

" Well, you think your pretty clever...don't you missy" Emmett said. " You know was well as I do that, that's not what happened, Brian only had one drink anyway" he said.

" Emmett, maybe your just mad because your little princess isn't the only one that got knocked up by Brian". Micheal jumped in his car and took off.

" Brian I can;t believe that you would sleep with Mickey....god" Justin said trying to remain calm. " Justin....you have to believe me I don't remember what happened......all I remember is that......Mickey asked me for a drink......after a while I started getting dizzy..........then all I rememeber is Mickey next to me" Brian tried to say. Justin starred at him for a minute.

" Come on Brian you have to believe me.....I didn't do this one purpose.....never to hurt you" he tried again. " Okay.....okay, whatever......I'm still mad at you...I can't believe out of all the people at Babylon....it was Mickey....your best friend.......your....".

" Justin, I get it". Brian walked over to Justin and put his arms around him. " Look.....I know that everything is messed up right now.......but I can take care of you and our baby and Micheal's".

" Brian its yours to" Justin said. " I know but...." Brian said before Justin cut him off. " No...buts....you are gonna take care of me and Micheal...he is a pain and will always want your attention 24/7, and will say he needs you there...." Brian cut him off.

" Once again....I get you....like I said I can take care of you both". Brian once more wrapped his arms around Justin.

Micheal walked into his apartment to find Ben laid across the sofa. " Well, were we sucessful" he asked. Waiting to know if he was caught by Emmett while he was smiling. " Yes....very...everyone thinks I'm pregnant" he said.

" and what about that guy...the one that pretty much gonna figure us out before we even begin to start" Ben said worrying. " Don't worry about Emmett, he's not gonna cause any problems for us.....and if he does...were just gonna have to eliminate him as well".


	4. A Special Place

THREE MONTHS

" What is this thing" Micheal asked Ben. " Its those pregnancy suits things that they were in the movies....picked it up a costume store".

" Can't I just stuff some clothes in my shirt". " Fuck..no....they'll notice and besides this has water inside and when they go to touch your stomach...they feel it moving around and think its a baby". Micheal smiled. " Way to go...there neverknow". Soon as ben had got it on Micheal, pulled his shirt down.

" Okay...you look about 3 months" he said. " Yeah.......okay, now I'm gonna leave cause I have to go see Brian at work...I know he's probably thinking about what the sex of the baby is" Micheal said getting excited. Forgetting even that Justin was pregnant too.

When Micheal arrived at Brian office. He heard a woman in there talking. So he stood at the door and listened. " Justin's gonna like this one.....do you think I should have gotten it with a little more color" Brian said. " You don't even know the sex of the baby Brian".

Micheal reconized her voice soon as she began talking. Daphne.

" Okay, I'm gonna leave it here.... I don't want Justin to see it" Brian said. " Alright". Daphne made her way out. And Micheal walked in.

" Hey, Brian" Micheal said. " Hey....Mickey, what are you doing here" Brian asked. " Can't I come to see my best friend".

" Always..Mickey, are you having problems with the baby" Brian asked. 'Brian Cares' Maybe this would turn out alright. " No...there not...I just wanted to see you thats all....I wanted to know if maybe we could go shopping or something for the baby....later".

Brian smiled. " Sure...why not". Micheal turned around and put the world largest smile on his face.

" Justin...sunshine..maybe you should get a checkup...your kinda big for 3 months" Deb said. " No...I don't need a checkup......I only get one if I know its necessary" he replied. Micheal walked into the Diner.

" There's my son and grandchild...." Deb yelled wrapping her arm around Micheal. " Hi mom, what are you guys doing" he asked. Justin was here that last thing he wanted. " Trying to determind why Justin is so big" she said looking at Justin then starring back at Micheal and placing her hand on his stomach. Micheal almost back away. He didn't want her to put her hand on his stomach. " Mickey...your alright..I felt the baby move". Oh thank god for Ben's thinking skills.

" Good, mom" Micheal said quickly removing Deb's hand. He didn't want it there to long. " Well, I have to go....me and Brian are gonna go shopping today".

Micheal looked at Justin, then turned to walk away. He knew that Justin was probably jealous because Brian was going to be spending alot more time with Micheal. Or at least that was he thought.

" So where are you guys going again" Ben questioned. " Were going shopping for baby stuff.....why?" Micheal asked. Ben had been questioning him lately. Micheal was getting a little worried that Ben wanted to back out of this.

" No reason" he said. Ben walked up to Micheal and handed him a black gun. " What the hell are you doing" Micheal said backing away. " Take it...if the bastard starts questioning you...then just help him see the light".

" No....Brian not gonna die...than I would have done this for nothing....god, have you been in canyland the whole time" Micheal agrued. " Whatever....look there's something else we need to discuss" Ben insisted. " and what is that" Micheal asked.

" We need to know where the little brat is gonna go when we kidnap him" Ben says reminding Micheal that his apartment was to small. " I don't know...I haven't thought that far" says Micheal.

" I knew you did....thats why I have decided that he can go to my house...I have a bassment that locks for the outside and only has one window.....so he won't be going anywhere" Ben suggested. " Micheal thought for a minute. That wasn't that bad and Idea actually. No one would ever suspect that Justin was with Ben.

" Yeah...that's a good". " And when are we gonna do that" Ben asked. " Um....well we have to do it whenever we think its close...so a couple more months" Micheal said.

" In one week......I have restocked on Bread, lunch meats, cheese, fruit, chips, ice cream, soda, cookies, and soup, all 3 times" Brian said checking items off his list. Justin smiled at Brian. " Well, Brian if you haven't forgetten I'm eating for two now" he says.

" No your eating for the whole damn world, cause nobody eating for two can eat that much" he says. " Well, don't you want me to be healthy and if I'm not healthy, then the baby's not healthy, and if the baby's not healthy your not healthy........did that make any sense" Justin asked not even knowing what the hell he just said.

" Not a damn word" Brian replied. Justin rubbed his semi- large stomach. "Ohhhhhh! I don't think those cookies settled to well in my stomach" Justin says running to the bathroom. The door bell rang. Brian opened the door to find Lindsay and Gus.

" Hey Brian" Lindsay said. " Hi daddy..."Gus said. Soon as Brian saw Lindsay he just remember that he was suppose to take Justin and Gus out to dinner. " Oh! shit, I forget all about dinner" Says Brian. Lindsay covered guses ears. " Brian!"

"Sorry" he said. " Were we going daddy....I wanna go to chucky cheeses" he says. Justin walks out off the bathroom wiping a napkin across his face. " Hey, Justin" Lindsay says. " How are you feeling" she asked.

Justin raised an eyebrow. " Well, besides the morning sickness.....in the afternoon, I'm just peachy". Lindsay smiled. " Well, I gotta go...I'm meeting Melanie for dinner too.....bye sweetie" she said kissing Gus. " Ew...mommy...cuddies" he said wiping his face.

" I better call, Micheal let him know I have to cancel" says Brian grabbing the phone and walking into the bedroom. Gus walked over to the couch and sat down.

" Come sit with me Justin..." Gus asked. " Okay".

" Wow, Justin you need to stop eating so much junk" Gus said looking at Justin. " I'm not fat, if that what your saying".

" Mommy says that I'm gonna have a brother or sister soon......are you gonna go get them from the special place" Gus asked. " What's the special place". " Mommy says that baby come from a special place, she never says what it is.....but she says that your gonna bring my brother or sister from the special place".

Justin smiled at Gus. Then grabbed his hand and placed it on his stomach. Gus felt the baby kick. " Do you feel that" Justin asked. " Yea...your stomach's bubbling...do you have to fart?" Gus asked. Justin laughed.

" No...I don't have to yet.....but feel the kicks" Justin asked. " Yea". " That's your brother or sister".

" Well, I called Micheal and told him I can't make it, so you guys ready to go" Brian said. Gus looked at Brian with a large grin. " Daddy...Justin ate..the new baby".

Brian just laughed.4


End file.
